Presently, crane sub-assemblies such as mobile crane counterweight base plates are placed on supports prepared on an undercarriage of the mobile crane. By means of multiple abutments, it is elaborately tried to align the base plates in a position, which allows simple placement of the counterweight plates on the base plate. The multiple abutments are fixedly connected to the undercarriage and cannot be adjusted, for example upon change of the base plate.